


Christmas Jailbreak

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River sits alone in her cell on Christmas Eve waiting to be rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Jailbreak

River was mediating in her cell, sitting cross-legged on her bed. Five minutes left until visiting hours were over. He would be here. She knew it. He always came when she needed him most. And when Christmas came around, she always felt the loneliest. She was locked away in a cell without her family or her husband. It felt mind-numbing at times.

"Dr. Song?" The new, young guard knocked on her cell bars with his billy club. "You've got a visitor. I've told him he's got to make it quick."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Let me see him."

Quickly, she looked herself over in her floor-length mirror; fluffing up her hair, reapplied her lipstick, and straightened her dress.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" A tall, lanky man dressed in a red Father Christmas suit came marching towards her cell.

River held back a laugh. Her husband really knew how to make an entrance.


End file.
